


Younger Generation

by KomeriMakara, MissNewton11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomeriMakara/pseuds/KomeriMakara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNewton11/pseuds/MissNewton11
Summary: Draco and Seamus' younger sisters, Luna's twin, and Newt Scamander's grandson manage to become friends and cause just as much trouble as the Golden Trio in the school. They manage to change the events slightly by nib-nosing their ways into dangerous situations.





	1. Getting to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four first years make their introductions and watch as Harry and Ron land on the Weeping Willow.

Chapter 1: Getting to School

Harry’s POV

We walked into Flourish and Blotts, more like were ushered in since Mrs. Weasley and Hermione just had to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. He was signing books today and they happened to be the books we needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. We no more than stepped inside when I heard my name called out in excitement.

“It can’t be Harry Potter!” A high pitched male voice exclaimed. The blonde man had leapt up from behind the counter he was seated at and grabbed my arm. “Big smile now, Harry. Together you and I will make the front page.” He was way too excited about all of this. I gave a half smile for the camera as he drug me over to the counter and handed me a full stack of his books, pre-signed.

When it was all over and done, I just dumped them into Ginny’s cauldron and turned to talk to Ron. I almost missed the thankful look on his mother’s face. We talked for a moment before a young boy bumped into Ginny and made her drop a few of the books.

“I’m so sorry!” He murmured as he dropped to collect his own finds and help her retrieve hers. He managed to get all but one book off the floor before Draco and his father appeared. Lucius Malfoy used his cane to block the young boy’s attempts to grab the book and picked it up himself.

“Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley.” He said in that normal snobby tone of his.

“Lucius.” He responded coldly. You could feel the tension.

“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear.” The snear on his face pissed me off. “All those raids… I hope they’re paying you overtime?” He posed it as a question, but we knew it was a taunt.

I stopped paying attention to the conversation and turned toward the boy that was still on the floor. He was hugging a few magical creatures books to his chest. I helped him up and shooed him away from the chaos unfolding behind me. The two older wizards were now in a fist fight. I stared at them for a moment before Hagrid came in to break them apart.

A snigger echoed from above and I looked up. Draco and a small female version of him were watching us from halfway up the staircase. I rolled my eyes and followed the Weasley’s out of the shop. “Hey, Ron, did you see the little mirror behind Draco?”

He just shrugged and kept walking. I frowned slightly and followed his family back to The Burrow.

Griffin’s POV

I paid for my books and hurried out of the cramped little shop. I couldn’t wait to delve into my new creature books! Grandfather would be so proud of me. I made my way over to Ollivander’s shop to meet up with my father again and we headed back home. I showed him my books and he just laughed. He told me I was acting just like my grandfather.

I spent the next few weeks making sure everything was packed into my trunk. I had it filled to the brim with extra books. Everything was tucked in to fit as much as I could. I was wishing Grandfather had taught me the spell to do to my trunk what he did to his briefcase at that point. Father helped me get my trunk to the car and took me to the station. We walked onto the platform and I looked around.

The platinum blonde boy and his father stood nearby with a woman and a little girl. The girl looked my age, by I wasn’t really sure who she was. Father told me that we don’t normally associate with snotty pure bloods so I skirted them and went to find my spot of the train. As I was searching, I came across some older kids with Chocolate Frog cards of Grandfather and couldn’t help but smile.

I found a compartment with only one other student in it. It was a girl with long platinum blonde hair and a tiny hedgehog. She paid me no mind so I knocked. “Can I sit in here with you?” I asked her gently.

She looked up and her blue eyes met mine. “Sure!” She said happily. “My name is Syrena Lovegood and this is Niffler.” She motioned at the hedgehog.

I chuckled and struggled to hoist my trunk up into the overhead compartment. I took a seat across from her and pet the small creature’s belly. “My grandfather had an actual Niffler that followed him around on his journeys. He was pretty mischievous.” I replied. “My name is Griffin Scamander.”

We talked for a bit before a shadow crossed our open doorway. “Hey, I can’t find anywhere else to sit and my brother disappeared so can I sit in here?” It was a dark haired girl, she seemed to be a little nervous and her accent was strange.

Syrena nodded and introduced us to her. She let her pet Niffler and she sat down next to Syrena. She introduced herself as Natalie Finnigan. I sat back and watched them talk for a while. Eventually the train began to move and we waved to our parents before settling back in our seats again.

We rode in a comfortable silence for a while. I had a book in my hands and the girls were playing with the tiny hedgehog. A small knock broke the silence and we all looked up. The scared looking girl in the doorway looked a little familiar, but I couldn’t place her. My family didn’t really spend much time with other wizarding families.

“Have you three seen any Slytherins walk by here?” She was rather quiet. I looked to the girls to answer since I’d been reading about Thunderbirds and Phoenixes and wasn’t paying attention to anything else. Both of them shrugged and the little hedgehog slipped off the seat and bounced onto the floor.

The new girl leaned down and picked him up before he could run past her. “Niffler!” Syrena exclaimed and gently took him back and cuddled him. She kissed his little nose and returned to her seat.

Natalie frowned in worry and then turned back to the girl in the doorway. “It’s about time to get our robes on, where are yours?” The girl looked down the walkway and nodded. She took off and Natalie closed the door again.

They both looked over at me. “I’m not looking.” I replied and buried my face in my book again. I stretched out on my bench and turned my face into the seat to make them feel better about it. I heard one of them giggle and felt my cheeks flush.

We all got finished getting dressed by the time the train was crossing the bridge. Natalie made a confused noise and I looked up from fighting my tie. There was a blue car flying next to the train and a dark haired boy hanging out of it. We watched in awe as he was pulled back inside the car and it flew off.

“What in the…” Syrena just shrugged and fixed my tie for me. I thanked her and we kept an eye on the window until we got to the school. We were ushered out and into the presence of a huge man who introduced himself as Hagrid. He led us to a fleet of boats and out across the water. Syrena and Natalie sat together in one and the other blonde girl joined me in mine.

We were almost all the way to the far shore when that same car flew over us and slammed into a tree. “That poor tree!” I exclaimed. The girl in the boat next to me stood up and covered her mouth. I could see Syrena looking distressed too. What was going on here?


	2. Getting Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four students get sorted into their respective houses. Draco gives his sister a little update on the book nerd of a boy she had some form of interest in.

Chapter 2: Getting Sorted

Lyra’s POV

I watched the other first years shuffle into the waiting area before we were introduced to the older students and the faculty. I just wanted to know where my brother was. The boy I had been sharing a boat with had a book in his hands still. It looked to be a different one than the one he had been reading on the train. Was he destined to be a Ravenclaw?

“What’s your book about?” I asked him. His pale blue eyes looked up at me as his finger found the spot he had been reading. He looked a little confused at first and reminded me of Mother.

He smiled after a second. “It’s about different types of magical bugs and arachnids.” He explained lightly. “I heard that there was an acromantula on campus so I wanted to read up on them to see what I had to do to appease it in case I ever crossed paths with it.” He was really excited about spiders.

“That’s… cool?” I was a little lost, why would there be a giant spider on campus? Before I could ask, an older woman in green came to get us. She led us through these giant doors into a hugh hall. There were four tables spanning the length and fifth against the far wall. Each table had sixty students at them.

I automatically examined the green and silver table for my brother. There he was! He was sitting at the end of the table with two bigger boys on either side of him. He looked really bored and a little upset. I wonder what happened to make my brother look like that?

My attention changed back to the table we were walking towards. There was a really old guy standing in front of it and a bunch of other adults sitting behind it. I recognized Professor Snape by his scowl. Professor Flitwick was the goblin sized guy on the opposite side of the table. I didn’t recognize… Oh, there was Lockhart. No wonder we needed all of his books for school this year.

I groaned to myself before the woman leading us in introduced herself as their Transfigurations teacher: Professor McGonagall. She pulled out a scroll and explained to us that it was a list of all of our names and she would call us all up, one at a time, to get sorted into our houses. I waited patiently on the side of the crowd as names began to be called.

“Finnigan, Natalie.” It was the first person I kind of recognized. She was that dark haired girl that had been with the little hedgehog when I had lost my brother. She sat on the stool and crossed her ankles. The wrinkly old talking hat was set on her wavy hair. It mused for a second about sincerity and explosions. Her face went red at that and some of the Gryffindors laughed. It must have been a reference to an older sibling. Didn’t Brother mention that there was a Gryffindor that set everything on fire or exploded it when he tried spells? Wasn’t he a half-blood? I was in my own head so I missed what the hat decided, but she went to the red and gold table so that should have been obvious.

“Lovegood, Luna.” A blonde girl with really strange glasses wandered up to the hat with a soft smile. She said something about invisible creatures and the hat called her a Ravenclaw. “Lovegood, Syrena.” They were twins? This girl’s hair was straighter than her sister’s and she was more down-to-earth it seemed. She sat down and smiled at the Professor as she set the hat down on her head. He called her a Ravenclaw too. Fair enough.

“Malfoy, Lyra.” My turn it seemed. I took my seat and the hat was placed on my head. I began wondering what that boy with the book’s name was. His last name was obviously later in the alphabet than mine.

The Sorting Hat laughed. “You’re thinking about a boy at a time like this?” He asked. I flushed and ducked my head. “I see your want to free yourself and your brother from your family. A Malfoy that wants out? That’s rather… ambitious. Slytherin!”

I made my way over to my brother and slipped between him and one of his friends. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. “Following in my footsteps, I see.” I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

I looked back up as another Ravenclaw was claimed. The next boy was a Hufflepuff. There were three people remaining, that boy from the boat and two more girls. One was called and given to Gryffindor. I’d get to find out his name now!

“Scamander, Griffin.” The boy kept his nose in the book and made his way to the stool. He tucked it back in his robes and sat down. His pale blue eyes held whatever he had been reading so he wasn’t really focused on what was going on. The Sorting Hat looked rather confused for a few moments.

Griffin looked up and his eyes cleared. “If it helps, the Magizoologist Newt Scamander is my grandfather.” The hat jumped up in glee and sent him straight for Hufflepuff like his family line.

“If he and his grandfather were Hufflepuffs, what about his father?” I asked my brother.

Draco leaned closer to me and explained to me that the Scamanders had moved to Germany for several years after Newt began working to save mythical creatures and taking them back to where they belonged. “Although, if you ask Father, they moved after he stopped Grindlewald.” I shivered at the name and missed where the last girl went.

We sat through the speech from the Headmaster and I looked around for the boy that should have been put in Ravenclaw. Maybe he’d make for an important Hufflepuff for once. The feast began and I noticed that Snape had disappeared. I mentioned it to my brother and he shrugged. I then told him about the boys that flew into a tree earlier.

“You said one was a red-head and the other was dark haired?” He asked me. I nodded. “Potter.” He laughed. “I hope he gets expelled. Father will love to hear about this.” I gave him a curious look and looked around again. Snape had reappeared, but only to get Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. What had happened?

Natalie’s POV

The feast ended and the red-headed Prefect led us up the the seventh floor. The staircase moved with us on it and a few of the other first years got scared. My brother had warned me about it so I knew already. Speaking of, Seamus was walking with the first years just to show me random little things in the portraits that I might find interesting.

The fact that we were raised in a magic-free environment made all of this so wonderful to us. I stayed close to my brother as we walked and listened to the Prefect, who Seamus told me was Percy Weasley. He explained that there were seven Weasley children and he was confused as to where Ron was at. Ginny was in my year and sticking closer to her eldest brother that was in the school. I guess the oldest two had graduated as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain respectively.

Seamus’ knowledge amazed me and I continued listening to him. Percy stopped in front of a portrait of a really Fat Lady. “Listen up!” He called out. “This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The password this year is ‘wattlebird’.” The woman in the portrait nodded and it swung open to reveal another set of stairs. My feet already hurt, this was getting ridiculous.

Seamus hurried in ahead of us and greated two other boys. I guessed that the chubby boy was Neville Longbottom and the other boy must have been Dean Thomas. I didn’t see the red-headed Ron Weasley or famous Mr. Harry Potter. I recognized a few of the others from things Seamus had told me, but I didn’t know how to talk to any of them.

“Guys!” A red haired fourth year walked over to Percy and called over the din of the common room. “Ron and Harry are here too,”

Another that looked exactly like him laughed. “But they’re being held by Snape so they’re probably being expelled.” The room erupted into talking again.


	3. First Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin and Lyra notices something going on with one of her new friends.

Chapter 3: First Classes

Syrena’s POV

I woke at 6 am like usual and realized that I wasn’t at home and my sister was across the room from me instead of laying next to me. I frowned and tossed a book at her. She sat up and looked at me. We both got up and got dressed in our blue edged robes. We walked, side-by-side, down to the Great Hall to get food. She went off to talk to a few of the older Ravenclaws to ask about something she had dreamt of. I guess she was still against telling me her dreams.

I frowned to myself and looked around. The dark haired Gryffindor girl, Natalie, was sitting nearby with an older boy. I walked over and asked if I could join them. “Sure ya can!” The boy said in that same strange accent Natalie had. “I’m Seamus, who’re you?”

“My name is Syrena.” I said in response and took a seat next to Natalie. “Good morning, Natalie.”

Natalie smiled and leaned on my shoulder. “Morning!” She replied. “How’s Niffler?”

I smiled back and took the little guy out of my pocket and gave him some toast. “He’s awake and ready to fill his belly.” I pet him gently and watched him get to chowing down. “What class do you have first?”

“Charms?” She asked and glanced at her brother. He nodded. “Yeah, I have Transfiguration.” He glanced at his watch. “Oh, we’ll all be late to first block.” He grabbed a few more pieces of toast and hurried off.

Natalie looked at me wide-eyed. “Did he just abandon me?” She asked softly. I could only nod and scoop Niffler up and back into my pocket. “What floor is Charms on?”

I opened my mouth to answer her when I realized that I wasn’t too sure myself. I glanced over to where my sister had been and noticed that she was gone already. “Oh! Third floor.” She nodded and followed me up to the classroom.

We got there and my stomach grumbled. I guess I was too worried about Luna and Niffler to feed myself. Natalie handed me a loaded napkin. There were waffles and bacon in it. “I didn’t know if the Lovegoods believed in eating pork, but I guessed at it.” I gave her a small hug and thanked her before we took our seats. I sat with her instead of Luna.

The short Professor Flitwick waddled into the room and I quickly finished my food, sticking the last piece of waffle into my pocket with Niffler. He began to teach us about wand use and the dangers of certain kinds of materials with certain spells. For example, my wand was made of beechwood which, if handled right, could do just about anything, but, if handled wrong, could do very little for the wizard.

Natalie asked about her own wand. Her black walnut wand had a flair for charms if they really liked their wizard. He then began to explain cores. Natalie had rougarou hair in hers which has an affinity for Dark Magic, but good for non-dark magics too. The horned serpent horn in mine emits a low tone when danger is near. Not a lot of the wand materials were directly related to spell mastery. It was an interesting class from my own Head of House.

Class ended and Natalie hurried out to the Herbology greenhouse. I made my way to Transfiguration and ran into the little blonde Slytherin again. “Hello, how was your first class?” I asked her softly, falling into step with her.

Lyra’s POV

I made my sleepy way out of the History of Magic classroom with Griffin close behind me. We both napped through most of it and passed each other food for the rest of it. He waved me off towards Transfiguration as he went down to Herbology. I heard someone call a hello to me. “Hi, Syrena.” I responded as she fell in next to me. “Professor Binns puts me to sleep.”

She smiled. “Father told me that he’s been a teacher here for longer than most of the teachers have been alive.” She shook her head. “Transfiguration next?” I nodded and we walked the rest of the way in relative silence.

We made it to class and sat with members of our own houses. She looked a little lost next to her sister. Luna was staring off into space. What was up between them? I shook my head and turned to my neighbor. We talked quietly while we waited for Professor McGonagall to come back in.

She did and we all greeted her. She smiled at us and began to talk. “Today we’re getting right into it so take out your wands.” She flicked hers and a bunch of matchsticks landed in front of all of us. “We will be turning matchsticks into needles.” She went into detail on how to do it and we began.

We tried and failed several times before one of the Ravenclaws managed it excitedly. McGonagall smiled at him and gave him five House Points. A few of the Slytherins grumbled. No one else managed it before the end of class and McGonagall gave us homework of practice before our next class.

I waited for Syrena and almost missed the look she and her sister shared before Luna walked away from her. I walked over to her and asked, “So, were you able to manage the spell?”

She just shook her head and walked away. She headed toward the Grand Staircase and I watched her go. I wasn’t too sure what to do so I headed back toward the dungeons. I had just gotten to the entrance when I heard my name being called. I turned to see the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that seemed to have befriended me.

“Hey, Lyra!” Natalie said as they got closer. “What’s with the long face?”

I shook my head. “No reason.” I responded. “I…”

“Lyra.” I turned to see my brother standing in the shadows at the entrance to our common room. I paid the other two no mind and hurried after him. “What was that all about?” He asked after we were safely inside.

“Oh, they decided that I was now their friend I guess.” I told him. “I did share breakfast with the Hufflepuff during History of Magic.”

Draco frowned and crossed his arms. “You realize that his family is a disgrace, right?” I could only nod. “And that Gryffindor is a half-blood.” He sneered at the phrase. I could only nod. Right, we don’t socialize with half-bloods. I frowned and went to my room to start my homework.


	4. What's a Half-Bred?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Griffin have an embarrassing moment in the library after she goes looking for him to ask him about what she had overheard.

Chapter 4: What’s a Half-Bred?

Draco’s POV

I watched my little sister walk away from me to go do homework. It was good that she was at Hogwarts with me instead of at home with Father. I can’t protect her from this distance and it bothered me all of last year. I shook my head and turned to go get a snack from the kitchens.

My sister was studious, but something was starting to bother her. I was hoping that what Father had done to that Weasley girl wasn’t on her mind still. I know it bugged me a little, but he had to have had a reason to do it… Right? There was no way she could have still been thinking about that. Maybe she was worried about one of her little friends? No, she couldn’t have made friends with that bookworm of a Hufflepuff. Oh! It must be about her upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Every girl wanted to impress that pompous freak of a teacher.

I got a snack and took it back to the common room, still thinking about my sister. I all but ran into Crabbe and Goyle. “What?” I snapped at them.

They shared a look and then Goyle said. “Harry didn’t get expelled.” I shoved my plate at him and stormed to our room. I had been hoping he’d have been expelled already. 

Griffin’s POV

I was sitting among a few stacks of books in the library. My family had never really been into books; we had all of the creatures we could hope to see at our fingertips. I liked seeing what other people knew too. I doubted anyone would be able to see me over all the books, but somehow the little dark haired Gryffindor found me. True, she knocked over some of my books in the process.

“Oh!” She helped me pick them up as soon as she knocked them down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

I shook off her apology and restacked the books in the order I had them originally. “It’s alright, Natalie.” I gave her a smile and moved a smaller stack for her to sit down. “Why are you in such a hurry?” I set the book I had been reading to the side and looked at her. She seemed a little frazzled.

She brushed her hair out of her face and sat next to me. “Lyra…” She chewed on her lip. “Her brother thinks your family is a disgrace and I… I’m… I’m a half-blood.”

“So one of your parents is of magical descent and the other is a Muggle.” I said trying to figure it out in my head.

“My mum is a witch and my dad is a muggle.” She said softly.

I nodded. “So you are half-Muggle.” I told her. “Most of us don’t really like half-bloods or Muggle-borns. My family and the Weasleys are pretty lenient about it all. I know that some of the Blacks are, but most aren’t and Lyra is related to them so it’s expected.”

Natalie frowned to herself. “But why is your family disgraceful?” She asked.

“Well, my grandfather is the one that caught Grindlewald.” I explained softly. “So, between the that and the fact that my grandmother demanded that my father not go to Hogwarts, most of the purebloods think my grandfather did something that he shouldn’t have.” I left it at that.

She looked at me curiously. “Why do you have so many books?” She seemed to have been distracted by a book that slid off the stack next to her as someone walked past us and it dropped into her lap.

I smiled at her gently. “Most of them I’ve already read since I own them.” I told her. “But I realized that school libraries have information in their copies that aren’t in personal libraries. Although, it’s hand written notes in this case.” I pointed to my current book.

She shifted her legs to her right and leaned closer to see what I was looking at. “Are those Hippogriffs?” She asked.

“Yup!” I smiled at her. “I was named after one that my grandfather had found on his way through the United States.” She smiled and I explained as much as I knew about the creatures. “I would love to actually meet one. They are supposed to be really majestic beasts.”

She smiled at me and moved to stand up. She lost her balance and fell into my lap. My face went red, but I couldn’t see hers. She froze momentarily and then jumped up and hurried away from me.

Natalie’s POV

I all but ran back up the staircase. Third block was about to start and I couldn’t remember what class I had so I stopped the next Gryffindor I saw. He was a second year with black hair and glasses. “Excuse me, but do you by chance recall what class first years have next?”

I dropped my hand when he turned and I realized then who he was. I had stopped Harry Potter… “Yeah, you should have Transfiguration next.” He told me kindly before hurrying off to whatever class he had. I watched him go and then made my way to class myself. I walked in quietly and spotted an empty seat near the back. I took my seat and pulled out my book. I organized the table in front of me.

A moment later, I felt someone standing next to me. I glanced up. It was a small boy with really curly blonde hair. He had a camera in his hands and he snapped a picture before he said anything to me. “Hello!” He seemed so excited. “I see that you just met Harry Potter. What’s he like? Was he as nice as they say? What did he say to you?”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “He was kind enough to tell me where this class was.” I told him. He took the empty chair next to me and babbled on about Harry. I was half-listening to him when I saw Griffin enter the room a little flustered. I watched him glance around for a seat. His eyes locked onto mine and his face went red again, before he made his way to the only remaining seat.

I frowned a little and then asked Collin to be quiet so that we wouldn’t get into trouble. Professor McGonagall came in and looked around at us. “For what reason do we have several first years with red faces?” She asked as she glanced over the class from the front of the room. “Are we already starting to have hormone issues?”

I dropped my head really fast and saw Griffin scratch at his own. McGonagall chuckled and started class. An hour later, Griffin had turned his matchstick back and forth several times before anyone else managed to shift their matchstick at all. He received 20 House Points for it and then class was over. I collected my stuff and hurried out of the room toward Magic Theory.


End file.
